Refrences/Easter Eggs
Throughout the videos of MinderiaYT have uploaded, we catch References and Easter Eggs hidden in certain video. Have one to share? Add it here! Make sure to add the WNR Seasons, WNR Episodes, seasons, episodes, series names, and an image or a quote of it if possible! Easter Eggs Windows History with Never Released Versions (Update 1): 0:27-0:48 The Introduction has Beetle Adventure Racing! race start quotes Windows History with Never Released Versions (Update 4): Inside of Windows Infinity BG it has Ubuntu layer Windows History with Never Released Versions (Update 5): Has a hidden Future End date after Windows NT 10.0 (August 4, 2021) Windows Never Released 7: Mentions Santuchi (SantiagoMC05) on their made MinderiaOS Santuchi Edition (NROS). Windows Never Released 8: "Calliemarie" the names of the Squid Sisters from Splatoon appears as a Windows Version in 12015 Mentions Santuchi (SantiagoMC05) on Windows Santuchi's Redstoner remake & on SantuchiOS Minderia Edition. Windows Never Released 0: The WNR10 thumbnail is here from WNR0, appeared yet again on WNR10 Garry's Mod Battles 2 - Combine vs. Rebels Rematch: 3:03, 3:10, 4:09, 7:12 & 7:15, 7:57, 8:48, 9:48, 10:13 & 10:37 Roblox Death Sound appears as Their Death Counters of Hunters, Rebels, Vortigaunts & Combine 3:39 ExplodingTNT's ding sound appears as switched to a crowbar and a quote "*switching to weapon*" 6:16 "MY GOD LOOK AT HIM GO" quote from Wrestling Series (have one? let me know!) appears as the Vortigaunts Killing Multiple Combine 6:18, 10:23, 10:41 & 11:26 "WAH!" a scream from SMG4 appears in this video 6:50 "Stop right there criminal scum" quote of Imperial Guard from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion appears as Vortigaunt tries to stop Hunter from running 7:08, 9:16, 9:18 & 9:30 "DOUBLE KILL", "TRIPLE KILL" "ULTRA KILL" and "MONSTER KILL" from Unreal Tournament 2004 appears during their battle 7:54 "Dynamite!" quote when blown up in Beetle Adventure Racing! appears when the Combine Soldier is killed 8:50 "Ba Dum Tss" appears when the rebels win a round 9:09, 9:54 & 11:27 When "Can't forget about lag" and "Holding patience for lag" appears, Windows XP Critical Stop Sound appears as well 9:38 & 9:46 When a Vortigaunt kills a Combine (when getting closer to a Vortigaunt 9:38) you can hear Engineer's quote "Nope." 10:17 Pop sound appears when the Corpses from NPCs disappears 11:31 "Aww Yeah" quote when finishing Beetle Battle from Beetle Adventure Racing! when the Rebels won References Windows History with Never Released Versions (Update 1): 1:43 "Windows SN 1987 A" a removed version after Update 1 has a name of Supernova, "SN 1987 A" At the outro of the video, it plays Playstation 4 CES sound. Windows Never Released 9: Windows Vista Server Family and Vista∞ makes an appearance as MechaNebula's idea remake (therefore 2 of these were mentioned, expect Vista 9x; that was on WNRS2 video only) Windows Never Released 10: Description from video, "We did it! We have hit the big 1-0!" is referenced from Nept100's WNR20 on MinderiaYT's WNR10, but his description is still makes his reference to MinderiaYT's ass, didn't get shot and his bet wins. Windows Never Released 13: Intro plays Darkness (Title Theme) from Five Nights At Freddy's, then some Banned sound (source unknown) Windows Never Released 1000: Windows 10 500th Anniversary Edition makes an appearance as Splatoon is the worst game of all time's idea remake Windows 2300 makes an appearance as Aarex's idea remake Garry's Mod Battles 2 - Combine vs. Rebels Rematch: 3:27-3:42 "Dafaq" quote from SMG4 appears when a Hunter misses a Cameraman 4:13 Minecraft Alpha Damage appears as Rebel's Death Counter 5:51 When Rebels loses the first round, the background music uses "Sad Mood Piano" just like ExplodingTNT 6:16 "MY GOD LOOK AT HIM GO" quote from Wrestling Series (have one? let me know!) appears as the Vortigaunts Killing Multiple Combine 6:50 "Stop right there criminal scum" quote of Imperial Guard from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion appears as Vortigaunt tries to stop Hunter from running 7:08, 9:16, 9:18 & 9:30 "DOUBLE KILL", "TRIPLE KILL" "ULTRA KILL" and "MONSTER KILL" from Unreal Tournament 2004 appears during their battle 9:09, 9:54 & 11:27 When "Can't forget about lag" and "Holding patience for lag" appears, Windows XP Critical Stop Sound appears as well 10:26 "Hail to the King Baby!" quote when finishing Beetle Battle from Beetle Adventure Racing! when the Rebels were actually winning 11:08 When Every Rebel go to the last combine, "Mine, Mine, Mine from Finding Nemo" appears 11:41 "Thanks for 2000 Subscribers" remembered for 2000 Subscriber Video Info Windows History with Never Released Versions (Update 1): Beetle Adventure Racing! is a Nintendo 64 game by Paradigm Entertainment and Electronic Arts. Windows Never Released 8: Splatoon is Wii U's third-person shooter video game developed and published by Nintendo. Garry's Mod Battles 2 - Combine vs. Rebels Rematch: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion is a PC roleplay game created by Bethesda Game Studios. Unreal Tournament 2004 is a first-person shooter video game developed by Epic Games and Digital Extremes. Beetle Adventure Racing! is a Nintendo 64 game by Paradigm Entertainment and Electronic Arts. Windows XP is an operating system by Microsoft. Finding Nemo is an animated movie filmed by Disney/Pixar.